The Galactic Space Battle!
by Kfogg19
Summary: The Fate of the Earth is Jeopardy! The Galactic Federation has to defend their home planet from complete destruction from the most lethel alien race ever; the Vastos-Drej-Lordes!


The Galactic Space Battle!

The Fate of the Earth is in Jeopardy!

By Kyle E. Fogg

Chapter 1. The Shocking Truth – The Mission

Captains log, Stardate 2548769.3 (3125) Captain James Lawrence Reynaldo of the USS Diabound NX-197245 in command. Upon entering the outermost section located within the Xeta-Sigma sector that lies on the fringe of the Delta Quadrant. My crew, along with the crew of the USS Darkflare under the command of my most trusted companion Captain Kadar Xavier Dregonis (heir to the Saurian throne), are on a priority mission in which we've been asked to rendezvous with the flagship of the Volkanican society, Valkyrie: the Volkanican's were admitted as members of the Galactic Federation following the conclusion to a successful first contact that occurred on Stardate 2506536.7. Our mission is to exchange a large shipment of both Zeta-Enerdy and Dilithium-Theta crystals (both are the main regulators is providing the required energy needed for our fleet to achieve Sonido warp speeds.) for the prototype of a gravity displacement grid, a device that my superiors have hoped would be the answer to enabling our fleet to safely enter black holes, which would allow teams of scientists to start on a new journey of dimensional exploration, our attempts to craft such a device have proven futile with the tragic loss of the USS Renjorskon. But before this task could be completed, I was ordered to do another.

I was in my quarters finishing up with reading 'The Devils Scepter' written by Professor Skyler V. Patten, I was also enjoying a cup of Dragvair cherry mint tea. As I had reached the last page, I was informed of a message from the bridge. 'Bridge to Captain Reynaldo' called ships counselor Sonya J. Nixon-Grey. 'She had to interrupt me just as I got to the last page' I said to myself as I gave a large sigh full of frustration. "Your timing is impeccable counselor, could you please tell me what is so important that I need to be interrupted?" Came my reply that sounded more angry then I had intended. 'I apologize sir, I wasn't aware you were busy.' She replied, "I'm also sorry for my tone, it's just that you got me just as I reached the last page of my book. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" 'Captain.' She hesitantly said as she began her response. 'I have two messages for you; the first is from Ambassador Aknaden.' "Oh, what does he ask?" 'His message says; '_I anxiously await your return with the device, my team stands eager to begin_.' She paused while I nodded at my mentor's request. 'The other message we've received for you is from the Galactic Council. We aren't sure who it is from specifically, but it sounds rather important, would you like me to put it through to you?'

This caused me to pause with curiosity. 'That's weird.' I thought to myself, 'why the council would need to see me, were still only about 45 minutes from arriving at the designated rendezvous point.' However, I was unable to come up with any answers. I decided to resolve whatever the situation was so that I could prepare for the meeting. "Acknowledged Counselor, would you like to join me?" 'I'd be honored Captain, I'll be there shortly.' The channel closed. As I waited for Counselor Nixon-Grey to arrive I took the window of time to organize my desk. Shortly after the signal sounds at my door. "Come." As she entered I arose out of my chair. We greeted each other before facing the main view screen, moments later the black screen turns on and shows the face of Fleet Admiral Lydia Cartel. "Admiral Cartel how lovely it is to see you." 'I appreciate you being able to speak with me James; I apologize if I came at a bad time.' Chuckling I replied "That's quite alright Admiral." 'That's good, because we at the Galactic Council are well aware of the priority of this mission, that's why I personally selected both yourself and Captain Dregonis. However, I'm afraid that I must inform you that we both of you to return to Earth at once!'


End file.
